The telephone has long been a preferred customer interface for many businesses. Using a telephone, customers may call a company to obtain needed information. A dedicated personnel may be employed by these companies to answer customer telephone calls. Other companies went a step further and automated this telephone interface with voice-recognition software so that the customer may call on any day and at all hours of the day and night. These automated telephone interfaces are able to provide customers with general information and in some instances provide specific information regarding specific accounts to the customers.
In particular in the airline industry, airline operators have been providing a voice-recognition telephone interface to their customers for inquiries of flight departure and arrival information, for example. Customers may be supplied with the departure time and gate information of particular flights out of an airport, for example. Customers may also get updates on whether a flight is on time, delayed or has been canceled.